


Le Poids de la différence

by Samantha_Black



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26661103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Black/pseuds/Samantha_Black
Summary: Tristan avait compris dès l’adolescence qu’il n’était pas comme les autres garçons.Joyeux anniversaire Alena Aeterna !
Relationships: Augusta Longbottom/Mr Longbottom Sr, Mr Longbottom Sr/Original Male Characters
Kudos: 1





	Le Poids de la différence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlenaAeterna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlenaAeterna/gifts).



> Bonjour tout le monde !
> 
> Dans un premier temps, j'aimerais souhaiter à nouveau un très bon anniversaire à Alena Aeterna. Je tenais aussi à remercier LookCatMe pour son aide dans la correction de ce petit OS.
> 
> Pour vous qui lisez ce texte, je pense que quelques précisions s'imposent. Cet OS est le pendant de Désilusion mettant en scène Augusta Londubat lors de la première année de son mariage. Ici nous suivons donc son mari, Tristan. L'histoire se passe dans les années 1940. La mentalité n'est donc pas la même qu'à notre époque et peut nous paraître étrange.
> 
> Bonne lecture !  
> Sam

Tristan avait compris dès l’adolescence qu’il n’était pas comme les autres garçons. Tout avait commencé lorsqu’il avait été réparti à Gryffondor, comme la plupart de ses ancêtres avant lui, et surtout comme Iain, le garçon né-Moldu au drôle d’accent écossais qu’il avait rencontré dans le train. Iain et lui étaient devenus rapidement amis. Ils mangeaient ensemble, s’asseyaient l’un à côté de l’autre en cours et étaient inséparables durant les récréations. De leur réveil à leur coucher, les deux garçons passaient le plus clair de leur temps ensemble. Au fil des mois et des années, l’affection de Tristan pour Iain s’était faite de plus en plus forte, de plus en plus irréductible, et surtout de moins en moins platonique.  
  
La première fois qu’il avait fait un rêve érotique impliquant Iain, il avait treize ans et ne connaissait même pas la signification de ce mot. Ce qu’il savait toutefois c’était que ce n’était pas sa main, mais celle de son ami qui l’avait amené à salir son pyjama. Il avait eu honte et n’avait pu regarder Iain dans les yeux durant toute la journée, au point que ce dernier avait cru qu’il lui faisait la tête. Tristan s’en était voulu. Toutefois, il lui avait fallu quelques jours avant de réussir à se comporter normalement. L’oubli serait sa seule échappatoire, mais il était plus difficile à atteindre qu’il ne l’aurait cru au premier abord.  
  


*

Tristan avait seize ans la première fois qu’un garçon l’avait touché. Il avait traîné après l’entraînement de Quidditch, comme il le faisait souvent, et s’était retrouvé seul avec l’un de ses coéquipiers, Robert Hitchens. Le jeune homme n’avait pu s’empêcher de remarquer que ce dernier lui lançait des regards alors qu’il se lavait. Il ne gardait plus trop de souvenirs de la manière dont s’était déroulée la scène exactement, mais il se rappelait parfaitement la sensation de la main de Robert sur son sexe, de son émerveillement alors que lui-même découvrait le pénis d’un autre garçon. Ils s’étaient découverts dans un silence seulement ponctué par leur respiration et leurs gémissements. Aucun d’eux n’avait échangé de regard, préférant fixer la source de leur plaisir. Finalement, l’eau avait emporté leur jouissance et les vestiaires avaient gardé leur secret.  
  


*

A dix-sept ans, son père avait estimé qu’il était temps pour Tristan de visiter la maison de Madame Machin. Cette dernière avait souri en le voyant et l’avait étudié de haut en bas. C’était une femme d’une soixantaine d’années au maquillage raffiné et la tenue élégante. Il n’était pas difficile de deviner que, plus jeune, elle avait été considérée comme une des plus belles femmes de sa génération.  
  
— Je vois, avait-elle dit, pensive. Je pense que j’ai celle qu’il lui faut, avait-elle ajouté en se tournant vers, Philemon Londubat. Suis-moi, mon garçon !  
  
Le jeune homme avait jeté un coup d’œil inquiet dans la direction de son père. D’un regard, ce dernier avait intimé à son plus jeune fils de suivre la maîtresse des lieux. Ils étaient montés à l’étage et s’étaient arrêtés devant la troisième porte.  
  
— Violet ! Un petit jeunot pour toi, avait-elle dit après avoir frappé à la porte.  
  
Tristan était entré dans la pièce et avait trouvé une jeune femme d’une petite vingtaine d’années à la chevelure aussi rousse que celle de Iain. C’était le seul trait physique qui le marqua véritablement ce soir-là. Il ne se souvenait pas de la couleur de ses yeux ou encore de la forme de son nez, mais ses cheveux restèrent gravés dans sa mémoire.  
  
— Bonjour Mademoiselle, déclara-t-il poliment, les yeux baissés.  
  
La prostituée était seulement vêtue d’une jolie nuisette verte dont le tissu permettait sans mal de deviner ses formes.  
  
— Bonjour jeune homme, avait-elle répliqué en s’approchant de lui.  
  
Elle n’était pas écossaise, son accent était tout ce qu’il y avait de plus cockney.  
  
— Je m’appelle Violet, s’était-elle présentée en souriant. Dis-moi ! Comment souhaites-tu que je t’appelle.  
  
Il avait répondu qu’elle pouvait utiliser son prénom. La jeune femme avait éclaté d’un joli rire cristallin et lui avait rappelé qu’il ne le lui avait pas encore donné.  
  
— Tristan. Je m’appelle Tristan, avait-il fini par bredouiller alors que Violet caressait son torse à travers sa chemise.  
— Ne sois pas nerveux, mon chou ! Je vais bien prendre soin de toi, avait-elle murmuré en descendant sa main vers son entrejambe.  
  
Tristan s’était laissé faire alors qu’elle glissait sa main dans son pantalon. Le jeune homme n’avait pu retenir un gémissement alors que quelques minutes plus tard, la bouche de Violet s’était retrouvée autour de son sexe. Les yeux fixés sur la chevelure rousse, le jeune homme n’avait eu aucun mal à imaginer un autre à sa place.  
  


*

En dernière année, Tristan se rendit compte que tous ses amis avaient déjà expérimenté la douceur d’un premier baiser. Le Gryffondor, lui, cachait son manque d’expérience derrière des fanfaronnades concernant son unique – mais personne n’avait besoin de le savoir – visite à Violet. Bien entendu, il laissait de côté le fait qu’il n’avait pas réussi à aller jusqu’au bout de l’acte. Chaque fois, ses amis l’écoutaient avec attention, buvant ses paroles alors qu’il enjolivait sa rencontre avec la jolie prostituée. Plutôt mentir mille fois qu’admettre la vérité !  
  


*

Il avait dix-huit ans, en mille neuf cent quarante-quatre, quand Iain l’avait invité à venir passer quelques semaines chez lui, en Écosse. Il avait déjà rencontré plusieurs fois la mère et la fratrie de son meilleur ami, mais c’était la première fois qu’on l’invitait. Plus tôt, au mois de juin, les troupes alliées avaient débarqué en France. La famille espérait la fin de la guerre d’ici peu, et surtout le retour des deux frères de Iain.  
  
Ce fut durant cet été plein de promesses que Tristan rencontra Richard MacAllister, un ami moldu de Iain. Il avait un an de moins qu’eux, était grand et bien bâti, et avait un charme fou. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Tristan pour se rendre compte que le beau fermier aimait autant les femmes que les hommes. Dans ses bras, l’ancien Gryffondor découvrit les plaisirs de la chair. Les deux jeunes gens ne manquaient pas une occasion de disparaître afin d’assouvir leurs désirs. Iain leur avait demandé plus d’une fois où ils allaient et il avait été étonnamment simple de lui raconter un mensonge. Son meilleur ami détestait la pêche, après tout !  
  
Lorsqu’à la fin de l’été, Tristan dut rentrer chez ses parents et qu’il apprit ses fiançailles avec Augusta Rosier, le jeune homme sut que cette parenthèse enchantée avait été son dernier moment de liberté.  
  


*

Il avait dix-neuf ans et Augusta tout juste dix-huit quand ils se marièrent durant l’été mille neuf cent quarante-cinq. Bien qu’il ne soit pas amoureux d’elle, Tristan était soulagé qu’elle ne soit pas une totale inconnue. Ils s’étaient peu fréquentés durant leur scolarité, mais le fait que leurs parents assistaient aux mêmes événements leur avait permis de ne pas être des étrangers l’un pour l’autre.  
  
À la fin du dîner, ils s’étaient retrouvés seuls dans la chambre qui serait désormais la leur. Augusta s’était glissée dans les draps, vêtue d’une longue chemise de nuit. Le jeune homme avait essayé un long moment, tentant tant bien que mal d’avoir une érection, mais rien y fit. Ce soir-là, il ne put effectuer son devoir conjugal. La jeune femme, apeurée à côté de lui, son épouse, lui avait jeté un regard inquiet. Ils savaient tous les deux qu’une preuve de la consommation du mariage leur serait demandée. Sans la moindre hésitation, Tristan se coupa légèrement le bras et fit tomber quelques gouttes de sang sur les draps blancs.  
  
Augusta et lui avaient échangé un regard après qu’il eut appliqué un onguent cicatrisant sur l’entaille. Ils allaient devoir apprendre à vivre ensemble.  
  


*

Comme toutes les semaines, depuis plusieurs mois, Tristan profitait que son épouse rende visite à sa mère pour inviter son amant chez lui. Il avait tenté durant les premiers temps de son mariage de rester fidèle à Augusta, mais leur incompatibilité dans le lit conjugal avait fini par être trop pesante. Cela avait commencé par de petites histoires épisodiques, avant de devenir plus sérieux quand il avait revu Robert Hitchens.  
  
Comme à chaque fois, Robert et lui étaient montés à l’étage en début d’après-midi. Allongé sur le dos, Tristan ne retenait pas ses gémissements alors qu’il se laissait aller au plaisir. Le bruit de la porte lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Il croisa le regard d’Augusta qui fixait la scène avec surprise et qui, moins de quelques secondes plus tard, quittait la pièce avec précipitation.  
  
— Merlin ! s’exclama-t-il en repoussant Robert.  
  
Tristan savait sans le moindre doute possible que sa vie ne serait plus jamais la même.


End file.
